Green Goblin
Head of Oscorp|species = Human (mutant)|citizenship = |gender = Male|age = 62 (biologically 58)|DOB = May 3rd, 1968|DOD = 2018 (victim of the Decimation; resurrected by Hulk in 2023) 2024|title = CEO|affiliation = Oscorp|status = Deceased|movie = Spider-Man: The Neighborhood Hero The New Avengers Spider-Man: Venom Unleashed Spider-Man: The Grand Finale (cameo; spirit)|actor = }}Norman Virgil Osborn '''is the founder and CEO of Oscorp and the father of Harry Osborn. He was a brilliant scientist and businessman/industrialist who was known for his contributions to technology, inventions and science. However, due to taking an enhanced serum and his exposure to it, along with it manifesting within and his desire to succeed, he began terrorizing major cities throughout the United States under the guise '''Green Goblin. Personality Norman was generally a good man who loved his son, Harry, and cared for Peter, who was like a brother to Harry. He was respectful, kind and wise towards many. However, he was also a very career-focused man who may have cared for science, business and success above all else, and he may be a little disappointed in his son, who was meant to be Norman's heir, but lacked his father's ambition, strength and will to succeed and control. The Green Goblin was Norman Osborn's second personality, born because of the exposure to the experimental performance enhancing gas. The Green Goblin may perhaps be the unrestrained manifestation of Norman Osborn's ambition for power, desire to succeed, and hatred for anyone who may be a hindrance to his control, such as greedy contractors and board members, and his destined enemy, the superhero Spider-Man. He was a violent psychopath and an over-ambitious maniac who believed that his power gave him endless possible potential and placed him above normal people. He even attempted to invite Spider-Man to join him, believing that as another powerful being above normal people, they both could accomplish many things together. He didn't give any value to human life and killed whoever stood in his way without hesitation. Although being completely mad, the Green Goblin was extremely intelligent and clever, making him even more dangerous. Osborn was initially unaware of the Green Goblin's persona in his own mind, and nor was he aware of the Goblin's murderous actions. But after his discovery, in addition to the stress of running his company, being a father to his son, and fighting Spider-Man, he slowly gives in to the Goblin's temptations to destroy those who have become his enemies, specifically Spider-Man. Powers and Abilities Powers Goblin Serum: Due to exposure to the Goblin formula, he developed the physical abilities that are somewhat equivalent to the likes of Spider-Man. It also caused him to develop the Green Goblin persona, a high maintenance sociopath with unrestrained desire for power and influence. After some time, he exposed himself and injected more serum to his body that his appearance resembled that of a humanoid-goblin. * Enhanced Intelligence: Though he already was incredibly intelligent, the serum enhanced his intelligence further. He became a master of manipulation and strategic planning. He may also be intuitive in the fields of science as well, being able to develop advanced technologies that he would use in combat. Though the high intelligence may have also resulted in his restrained sociopathic tendencies to manifest themselves as a split personality. * Peak Human Strength: He was able to overpower several police men with ease. He was even able to brutally damage a weakened Spider-Man. A normal Spider-Man with relative ease. * Peak Human Reflexes: He moves and reacts at an incredible pace as well, catching Spider-Man's quick punch with his hand and countering. * Peak Human Stamina: He was able to exert himself & pursue Spider-Man without even appearing to be tiring. * Peak Human Senses: He was able to hear a tiny drop of blood fall in Peter's room's floor with perfect clearance. * Peak Human Durability: He was incredibly resilient to physical trauma, as he managed to survive an entire set of bricks worth four storeys falling down on him on his last show-down with Spider-Man. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While fighting Spider-Man on three separate occasions, he has displayed remarkable prowess in fighting Spider-Man and even shows combat skill that is superior to the likes of Spider-Man. He expertized in taekwondo and kickboxing. Armors * First Goblin Armor: His first Goblin armor consisted of a dark green armored suit with built-in utilities for combat, along with an armored dark green Green Goblin helmet/mask. It is a similar version of the Sam Raimi Spider-Man series Green Goblin armor. * Second Goblin Armor: His second Goblin armor while going up against the New Avengers was a modified upgrade of his first armor, except his gauntlets and boots are dark purple and his armor has purple linings all over it. * Third Goblin Armor: His third and final Goblin armor was a nano-tech prototype armor that he used once his second goblin armor was destroyed. This nano-tech armored suit, however, was not complete, but still bothered to use it against his final fight with Spider-Man. It was a green scaled bodysuit, similar to the fabric of Captain America's suit in Endgame, with a dark purple armored torso and dark purple boots. He then wore a dark purple nano-tech goblin helmet, which revealed most of his disfigured goblin looking face. Category:Businessmen Category:Oscorp Category:Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Industrialists Category:Goblin Serum Users Category:Spider-Man Characters